The cursed ones
by LupusPatronus
Summary: James and Alec are twins with magic. They meet Draco and Harold, second cousins of Lord Slytherin, and they become friends and live in the twins' house. They are killed by the villagers but the twins are turned by Aro. Now, James and Alec find Draco and Harold with the Cullens protecting the immortal child. What'll happen with the cursed ones once they release their powers? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, this is me! I'm not going to take you too much time reading this. I want to say that this is my first English fanfiction written and I'm sorry if there is something misspelled or else, because I have tried to write it perfectly but perfection is impossible so… let's hope this is valid! Now, this is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, and SLASH, which means boyxboy, gay couple, yaoi, however you like to call it. If you don't like it, please, don't feel obligated to read it. I am advising you now so you don't have to read something you don't like. And, only if you didn't know, I am not the creator of either Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga.

Summary: There was a time, between the 9th and 10th century, when four children were accused from witchcraft in England; two of them were murdered, and the other two were supposed to die in a bonfire, but didn't. Instead, they were turned by a power-greedy vampire. Now, centuries ahead of those ominous times, James and Alec Volturi are in the way to Forks, Washington, looking for someone who feels like family, like home while maintaining a façade to Aro and his brothers. At the same time, the Cullens have met to young wizards whose main amusement is bickering to each other and, somehow, are immortals and extremely powerful and so, want to help protecting Reneesme from the Volturi. What neither knows is that when these four people meet the world will turn upside down. Beware the Death's children; beware the cursed ones.

Pairings: Male!Jane Volturi x Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Other tags: threesome, vampires, immortals, deathly hallows, could have several spoilers about either of the stories.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun rose, like every other day. The people woke up, like always, in the silent and little English village near Scottish grounds. People would get up to work in multiple chores; men went to hunt, women cleaned their houses, some children would help either men or women, and some other would play. The little village was calm and sweet, in a sense, surrounded by a huge forest with lots of herbivores preys. Animals like deers, rabbits, fish in the not so far river, even with a big variety of berries which were recollected daily for lunch and dinner. It was calm and sweet indeed. But also, hidden from the villagers, there was a secret magical community where special people with strange abilities, lived. They were what normal people would call sorcerers, freaks, dark magicians. Even so, they tried to get along with the villagers, feigning to be travelers from time to time to acquire provisions, information and stuff. There were also children among these sorcerers; normal children if you saw them, but completely magical as well as their parents. Some parents weren't magical, though, but their children were.

That was the case of Mary Ann Sutton and her two twin sons, James and Alec. Mary Ann was a widowed woman who married a suspected sorcerer at the early age of 14 years old. When she got pregnant, both she and her husband were in ecstasy. The problem was, even if they always denied such a horrible thing as magic in their blood, Mary Ann knew perfectly that her husband did magic. How could he catch always the most nutritious animal, if not? If that was not enough, two days after their wedding night she caught him in some kind of ritual, with runes drew around him on the ground, with candles and murmuring nonsense. Even with that knowledge, Mary Ann loved her husband dearly. He was really candid and strong, and happy and optimistic that she was left heartbroken when the villagers told her a furious wolf had killed him. It was so painful that she thought she would have a miscarriage. That did not happen.

Three months after her husband's death, Mary Ann gave birth to two beautiful and chubby twins. In honor to their deceased father, Mary Ann named them with her husband's names: James and Alec Sutton. Her children were a blessing; intelligent, polite, sweet. With their appearance they were extremely loved: blond haired and blue eyed. Such sweet children hers were. When they reached their five year, strange things started to happen: whenever someone was awful to them or she, Mary Ann noticed that they would suffer some disgrace while instead, people who would be polite to them were blessed. That was the beginning of the end, whether she saw it or not at that moment. Some day later, a strange man with strange clothes approached her and her two children with a really creepy smile plastered on his face. He said his name was Aro, and that he was a traveler from Italy. He said he was amazed by her children, that they had a great potential. She knew he was no sorcerer, so she started to panic. Who else had heard about her children's special talents? With that fear ingrained inside her very soul, that same night Mary Ann wrote a letter to someone who her husband had trusted she and her children in case he could not help them. A man called Salazar Slytherin.

Less than a month, this man with grey hair and grey eyes and with the lightest skin ever seen, appeared in the village asking to see her and her little family. He told her he, like her husband, was a sorcerer, and due to a vow made too many years ago, he would protect her children as much as he could.

With that said, Salazar took her children away with the excuse of being a nobleman in search of healthy, intelligent children that could be taught as warriors. Instead, she knew her children had been taken away to a secret castle were they would be protected and surrounded by other children.

The months passed without any important occurrence, and they became years. Six years later, James and Alec came back home, but they weren't alone. With them there were two other children, second cousins of the Lord Salazar Slytherin. Their names were Draco and Harold. Draco was the one who most seemed to be related to her family, with his platinum blond hair and his grey-blueish eyes, while Harold possessed curls and waves in his blackish hair but his eyes… oh, dear Lord, his eyes! Mary Ann had never seen eyes as green as his were. It was a bit unnerving, but they seemed polite and sweet like her babies, so she didn't really mind them as much as the rest of the villagers did. And oh what a mistake it was. No less than two weeks later the gossips started. Her boys were 'cursed', and they had brought more 'cursed children' to the village. They were the Devil's messengers… and as the years passed by the rumors only got worse.

One fine morning, she heard a sorrowful scream in her back garden and, fearing it was one of the boys she was hosting in her house along her own children, she run. And run, and run when she couldn't find them. And she went inside the forest, with her heart beating madly, like it would go out of her chest at any moment. She had got to love both Draco and Harold like they were her children as well as James and Alec, and she couldn't maintain the thought of losing them in any way.

At last, she found them and the sight that greeted her was abominable: the villagers had taken the liberty to judge and accuse James, Alec, Draco and Harold of witchcraft and, Mary Ann thought, Draco and Harold surely had done some kind of trick to defend themselves, resulting in their deaths. When she saw their bodies laid out on the ground, bleeding in silence and with their faces twisted in pain, and her own children scared and tied to two posts of wood and surrounded by firewood, she lost it. Her mind did some sort of breaking sound and she screamed to the top of her lungs, and even when she couldn't do it, she kept screaming and sobbing, cursing every one of the villagers, calling them traitors, murderers, insensible, monsters… and then, someone, she didn't know who, set fire to the firewood around her children. She heard herself screaming until her throat felt dry, her cheeks burned with the tears she didn't feel streaming down her face, and then… nothing. She couldn't see her children anymore. She could hear the villagers praying some nonsense about religion and God and the Devil, and her little Alec screaming for help, and her James… silent, mourning his friends and waiting for a really painful death. It was horrible. But then again, when has her life been fair? Her only regret was to not have been able to protect her children, every one of them. Her only consolation was something that the Lord Slytherin has revealed to her in his brief visit so many years ago: magical people could be reborn if powerful enough, and her sons were really powerful, just like his cousins Draco and Harold were. With that last consolation in her soul, she started the journey to heaven, to nirvana, to elsewhere to be reunited with her dearest husband, ignorant of the vampire who saved her children from the fire and turned them, condemning them to endless years of youth and immortality, waiting for their lost friends, and maybe something more.

* * *

Author's note: Well? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Should I continue with this project? Please, leave your precious comments, everything is welcomed (even constructive critiques).


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yay! I am really happy and motivated right now! It seems there is a lot of people who like this story, and that's really motivational indeed. And I have remembered something really important that I forgot to tell you before. Is possible that there would be a bit of bashing concerning the characters of Harry Potter, but just a bit! I'm not planning of making them the Evil reincarnated or something hehe . And be warned that there will be various character deaths along the fanfic. And so, here we go with the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry James Potter had always been suspicious about the world. Why Dudley could receive love and not him? Because he was a _freak_ , his uncle and aunt had said so _._ That sounded extremely familiar, even for an eight year old child, and not because he had heard the word infinitely in his own house, or even if he had thought that was his name when he was younger. No. There was some indescribable sense of familiarity with this word that made him suspicious and uncomfortable. Why was he a freak? Why could he do things that nobody else could? He didn't ask for it. He just wanted to be normal, like his aunt and uncle and cousin were.

There were some strange incidents when he was young, like that one time when he appeared on the school's roof out of nowhere. His uncle was mad. He got severely punished for that. And the time when he set free a snake and left Dudley inside the zoo, in the snake's place? He didn't know why those things kept happening to him, if he couldn't control them, then why was he punished?

One fine afternoon, when he was inside the cupboard under the stairs, like always, he heard his uncle and aunt talking about him.

"Petunia, this boy is a freak, and I do not want him in my house. Why don't I take him away, somewhere far where no one could find him? That would put an end to our problems."

"Vernon! Do you want those others… men here in our house asking for him? I won't let you ruin our reputation in this neighborhood, the freak, while a nuisance, has to be here so we can avoid those other horrible… men!" Aunt Petunia whispered so low that he couldn't understand everything she had said.

"… Fine! Boy! Come here immediately and prepare dinner!"

That was a conversation that Harry kept in his mind for various days. Then, he forgot it in order to attend to other necessities more important, like for example his survival.

When he was eleven, a really big man appeared out of nowhere after a full week of strange incidents with flying letters, saying that _he_ , a useless freak, was a powerful wizard. That was incredible, to say the least. The big man, Hagrid, took him away from his relatives to a beautiful and magical alley that he called Diagon Alley. There were unimaginable things there, and it was beautiful and bright and happy, and it was like him. He was no freak; he was special, like this alley and the people transiting it. Even the goblins, with their seriousness and creepiness, were special.

When he was in the train, and having met a red haired boy called Ron Weasley, his mind forgot the strange sense of suspiciousness that had found a hollow inside him. This calm period just lasted until he was waiting with the rest of the kids outside the Entrance Hall; the reason: Draco Malfoy. Who was this petulant boy who dared to insult his very first friend? Wait. That didn't sound quite right. Something in him was telling him to befriend Draco. But Draco was rude. He couldn't be his friend. And with that thought in mind, the abused and confused eleven year old Savior refused the friendship of Draco Malfoy.

Harry's first year at Hogwarts turned to be quite the adventure: youngest Seeker in history, a three headed dog guarding a secret, an immensely big chess game and his second encounter with the feared Lord Voldemort resulting in the murder of his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That was incredibly scary. Along the years that followed this one, Harry had numerous adventures and met incredible creatures and people, like Aragog, Buckbeak, the Hungarian Horntail and his godfather Sirius Black, amongst others. Also, Harry was witness of the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, the feared mass murderer, the death of Cedric Diggory, a fellow student of Hogwarts, and the succession of multiple deaths. His life was running like the white rabbit of Alice in Wonderland, completely madly.

That was without having accounted the strange dreams he had been getting since his eleventh birthday. He had dreams about Hogwarts but far older and more ancient; dreams about Salazar Slytherin, the dark wizard who possessed the title of being the founder of one of Hogwarts' houses, dreams about a boy really similar to Malfoy and two other children. Those dreams –or more like memories they seemed, were driving him madder by the year. His emotions were turning wilder, and his reality sense was confusing. His feelings… were confusing. There was no other word to describe as accurately his state. He was a confused mass of a wizard.

Things only started to become less confusing once Hermione, Ron and he were kidnapped inside Malfoy Manor. More importantly, when Draco Malfoy and Harry were looking at each other, one debating himself whether he should recognize the other while this other tried with all his will not to succumb to his bizarre instinct of safeness. What in hell could be considered sane if he, Harry Potter, was feeling safe in front of Malfoy junior, surrounded by Death Eaters and in imminent danger? Checked, he was insane. He lost sanity along the hunt, maybe he was always crazy. That must be. He was crazy. Then why the fuck was he feeling _safe_?!

Draco was walking along the same lines. He had had those dreams too, since he was eleven years old, and this strange feeling of calm was not uneasy. What was uneasy was having his insane aunt behind him and forcing him to recognize Potter. He could do it. He was a Death Eater, it didn't matter if he chose it or not, the reality was that. Then, why couldn't he bring himself to betray Harry _bloody_ Potter? The boy had a really accurate resemblance to one of the boys in his dreams. Really, really accurate.

"I… I'm not sure."

After that, hell started. The prisoners minus Granger were brought to the dungeons; aunt Bellatrix tortured the younger witch. Pettigrew went to bring the other two sometime later, Draco couldn't remember when, and that was the end of everything. Potter appeared in all his stupid glory, rescued the other prisoners with Dobby's help –since when his former house elf had been helping Potter? –and disappeared.

* * *

Time passed, and chaos appeared, day by day. Dobby was dead, and Harry was feeling completely lost. His chest felt like it would explode from the sharp pain he was in. for distraction, and for keeping his sanity at least a little more, Harry launched himself in the homicidal plan of robbing Gringotts. The horcrux was destroyed, the bank as well, as his reputation inside of the goblin's race, and Harry didn't mind one bit. He was closer to defeating the bastard who threated the wizarding world, the megalomaniac who dared to make this war personal by killing and making suffer his loved ones. Even with the distraction, the dreams started to become more real. Now, Harry could make a bit of sense of them, because they told a story. He didn't know why, but it was a really intriguing story for him. It was about him being a boy called Harold, about him being a cousin of Salazar Slytherin and a boy who was called Draco. It was really shocking at the beginning because the boy _was_ Draco Malfoy, the prat he had always known from school, and yet in his dreams he was gentler, kinder, and lovely even. Then, Draco and he met two other boys, two half-orphaned children with magic as themselves who were brought by Salazar for safeness. The dreams showed several times in the four's lives, along with feelings that Harold felt at any given moment, like his butterflies in his stomach when James or Draco where being flirty, or his happiness when they played and he could pair up with Alec so they could beat the other two. It felt so real… harry dreamed it really was.

The night before the Golden Trio headed to Hogwarts, Harry had another of his dreams.

 _The landscape was beautiful, a little and calm village surrounded by acres of forest and animals, people walked sleepily to do their stuff and Harry didn't care. He was running and grinning like a maniac, being chased by a furious blond boy with the Devil inside._

 _He kept running, and went inside the forest. Another two boys appeared out of nowhere and jumped on him, stopping him: James and Alec._

 _"_ _Oh, come on, guys, I swear you are the Evil reincarnated!"_

 _"_ _Harold, stop complaining and indulge me, for God's sake! Put the damned t-shit on!" The blond guy that had been pursuing him managed to say with his ragged breath. He was a tall boy, maybe of twelve or thirteen years old, like the other two. His eyes were shining grey-blueish eyes, and shared a little resemblance with the other two, blonds as well and with identical blue eyes._

 _"_ _Fine, fine. God, Draco, you are a spoilt sport." Harry listened himself speaking, as if he knew with who he was talking, as if his own body acted on its own. It was something so familiar yet strange, and he welcomed the calm in with he could dream and be an observer inside one of the characters of the play. But, unlike any other dream he had had before, this dream felt like it was important. Harry couldn't put in what was that he felt, but it was like a premonition, as if he knew something was going to happen. Along the dreams, he had been aware of a small, metaphorical flame that grew dream by dream inside his chest. It was warm yet cold, it felt alive but also dead. It was unnerving at the beginning but it ended accommodating itself within Harry's soul, igniting when he did magic or when he was close to either Draco or James. Even when he was awake, he could feel the flame inside of him, calm, sleeping, as if waiting for the perfect moment to burn him and explode and expand outside his body._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by a huge group of villagers. They came out of nowhere with different weapons, torches, forks, daggers and stones. One of them, dressed in white linen with crosses stitched on the chest and the upper arms, walked a step forward with a stern and ominous face. In his left hand he held the Bible, and in his right he held a cup. Probably holy water, Harry thought. He had a bad feeling about this. A very,_ very _bad feeling. The priest, for there couldn't be any other profession the man could occupy, spoke solemnly:_

 _"_ _James and Alec Sutton, along with their companions here present, with the proofs given by the villagers of this our community are hereby accused of practicing witchcraft. Furthermore, you are accused of bringing misfortune and death to this our land, to our people and to our lives. Because of these accusations, I feel obligated to inform you of your judgement. James and Alec Sutton, villagers of our village and members of our community, are hereby expelled from our land, expelled from our village and expelled from our community. They will be considered traitors and untrustworthy, and given the case they are seen by any of us, they should be persecuted, and last but most important; they must give up their horrible and dangerous practices for the good of humanity. In case these decisions aren't followed plainly, I must inform you, you will be burned in the bonfire."_

 _Harry felt his chest hollow. It was harsh and monstrous. He felt as if his lungs couldn't work as they should. He looked to Draco, whose face didn't betray any emotion. But Harry knew instinctively where to look to know what he was feeling; Draco was compressing his murderous intents barely, his eyes hard and hateful to the priest in front of them. James and Alec were in shock. He could emphasize with them, for there could be no other feeling as shock to confront those news. Again, the priest's voice, ruder and colder than before, resonated in his mind, surprising and horrifying him to the core._

 _"_ _These accusations transcend, as I mentioned prior, to the Sutton's companions. Therefore, I inform you two of your judgement." The priest coughed slightly before continuing, clearly showing his lack of knowledge about Draco and Harrison. "Sutton's companions are hereby expelled from our land, expelled from our village and expelled from our comm-"_

 _"_ _Shut up, you stupid cunt!" Draco interrupted, completely furious and with his wand pointed to the priest. Villagers gasped, and some of them pointed back their weapons to the four children. Draco lost patience, and his words were hissed with venom and revulsion to every one of the villagers present. "You, lot of ignorant commoners, have neither authority over me or my cousin Harrison, nor do you have it over our friends. We are all under Lord Slytherin's wing, and so you are to present him with those pathetic_ judgements _or else you will be punished severely."_

 _The priest, again, spoke with severity and harshness, not leaving any misunderstanding about his thoughts of magic._

 _"_ _Don't listen to them! They are trying to corrupt your souls and leave them for the demons to take. These horrendous monsters shall be exterminated from our land, in order to keep our lives safe and far away from the Devil's worshipers!"_

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up, you lowly piece of sh-!"_

 _A strangled cry of pain left the blond boy's lips, and then his body fell to the ground. Dead. Cold. Immobile. Harry didn't know he was screaming until his chest exploded in agonizing pain; one of the villagers' forks had pierced his lungs from the back. The points of the weapon could be visible through his clothes, bathed in blood. Harry's voice got lost, the world following, his last view of it being James' eyes flashing red._

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Hermione's voice penetrated his mind and Harry, who had only realized that he had been screaming, came back from dream land. His glasses were given by the clever witch and as soon as he had them on, she sat in front of him, taking his hands between hers. Harry perceived movement behind, and glimpsed Ron's figure walking through the tent's entry.

"Harry, why were you screaming? Did you have a vision? A nightmare?"

"No, Hermione, I am fine. It's just…" Harry couldn't keep his dreams secret since he and Ron and Hermione started the Horcruxes Hunt, but thankfully they were being the best friends to him and hadn't made a foul remark on them. Well, yet. Harry couldn't help but think they weren't telling him everything. Anyway, there was no way to go back, so he might as well deal with the circumstances as they were.

"It's just that I had another of those dreams." The mere thought of what he had dreamed this time made him shudder. It was horrible. Ron was the one this time to come near him and hug him by the shoulders, worry printed in his eyes for Harry to see freely.

"What was it about?"

And Harry, with Gryffindorish bravery that he had been wondering he had, told them. He told them about this last dream, and his suspicions about it being real, about them dreams being _memories_. Their first reaction was shock, or confusion, he didn't differentiate them on their faces. Then came more confusion, and after a full two minutes, Ron talked.

"Mate, that wouldn't be strange, well, not given _who_ you are, I mean, you are a very powerful wizard, and there have always been a saying that goes about really strong wizards reincarnating. But, do you think is really Malfoy? He had been quite the dickhead with you since first year."

"Ronald, it may be the case that Malfoy does not remember Harry."

"It can't be" At the strange confusing looks the ginger head received from his friends, he explained his reasoning. "Magic can be many things, but it's not unfair. Everyone have a purpose for magic for her to gift you with her talent. If Harry and Draco have been reincarnated after such a tragic and violent death, it surely had a meaning, and I assure you, Malfoy knows it."

"What about James and Alec? What happened to them?" Harry felt odd, his chest being hit incredibly hard by the incessant beating of his nervous heart. His eyes flashed more emerald by one minuscule second, but whether Hermione and Ron had seen it, they did not comment on it. Instead, Hermione shook her head 'no' and got up from the tent's floor.

"I don't know. But we have to move now."

Yes. He had to go to Hogwarts. He had to destroy the horcruxes. He had to defeat Voldemort. He had to do all that and come of it alive if he ever wanted to understand why Lady Magic had reincarnated his soul along with Malfoy's, because if there was one thing he was completely sure of, it was the hidden magic he have had since his birth was something the world had yet to see.

* * *

Author's note: So? What did you think? I was planning on re-telling everything that happened during The Deathly Hallows but if I did that, the chapter would be really long. For me, it is really long as it is now. In the coming two weeks or else I'll update the third chapter. Forgive me if I don't comply with the date, because I'll be doing several important tests in the very near future. Kisses and virtual hugs for every cutie that read this and remember: Leave comments if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here I come again! It is quite weird when you receive lots of notifications about people following your story but then no one leaves comments u.u I'd appreciate very much your opinion so I would know how to proceed. The story is set and running, but I think every author wants to know if their work is of the people's liking. Anyway, here I come with the third chapter, hope you like it enough for leaving me a comment this time and not killing me for disappearing for so long. These exams are killing me enough u.u

* * *

Chapter 3

Time was completely still. The Room of Hidden Things was burning with the fiery touch of the _fiendfyre_ and only two people were untouched by the static world it has appeared.

Harry was confused, and he could see Malfoy near a panic attack. Behind them, the beast-shaped fire remained immobile as Ron, Hermione and Zabini were in the middle of the air and seated on their brooms. The other Slytherin was completely engulfed by the maleficent flames, his expression one of pure agony.

"What the fuck is going on?"

The low, scared whisper left Malfoy's mouth as an innocent leaf. Harry could agree on this one with the blond. This was really creepy. One moment they were at each other's wands and now… time was _frozen_. Except they could still move.

"I don't know, but I neither have the time nor the interest to figure it out. So, any ideas of how to unfreeze time?"

That caused Malfoy to snap out of his panicked status and to compose himself. Once his features were more or less controlled in that sneering expression Harry knew so well, grey-blueish eyes stared into emerald ones just in time for their ears to pick on a chuckle. Their reaction was instinctive: back to back and wands prepared to strike at anything that dared to approach them, even a millimeter closer. It didn't matter who they were to each other, and Harry couldn't care more if Malfoy had been dreaming the same as him or not now that their lives seemed to be dancing on a really slim rope above death.

 _"_ _Oh, dear, why so serious, hm?"_

Who was it? Just as the thought crossed their minds a cloaked, tall, dark figure made its appearance in front of Malfoy. Its body couldn't be seen under the big cloak it wore but Harry's breath stopped when he caught the sight of bone-like fingers. Malfoy had to have seen it too because he tensed beyond possible at Harry's side. The _thing_ chuckled again.

" _This is so unnecessary, children. Take down those wands of yours immediately."_

It seemed their bodies weren't theirs anymore. Both their wand arms lowered the magical weapons, leaving them completely exposed to the dark being in front of them. Harry could feel Malfoy's fear as he could feel his own, climbing like a snake, engulfing his soul and squeezing it painfully.

 _"_ _No, children, there is no need to be terrified. I am, after all, your Mother."_

"M-Mother?"

Harry stuttered, and felt quite stupid doing it but he couldn't help it. He was terrified beyond measure! He was sure he had heard wrong, because no one but Lily Potter could be his mother, and she was dead. and Malfoy's mother was definitely not Lily Potter. But, why did that word, phrased so ominously from the nonexistent lips of a dark and unknown creature, stir his heart and make him feel as if he was indeed the son of that thing? And then, like a crazy wave of recognition, his mind presented him with every tiny second of his previous life. Every memory, every feeling, every face, every name, every purpose of his rebirth… and just as suddenly, Harry understood. His emerald eyes crossed those of the Malfoy heir with cold realization.

 _"_ _Yes, my children."_ The thing purred almost appreciatively. _"You are the ones I deemed apt to possess the power that no creature shall conquer."_

"Why?" Malfoy's voice was more like a hissing sound, his body betraying nothing of what his mind was thinking. Harry stared at him and doubts attacked his brain. Did Malfoy not remember his previous life? And why did that thought pressed painfully on his chest? Harry was as confused as the beginning, and it was while asking himself those questions that he failed to notice Malfoy's eyes straying to him mere seconds before continuing his questions. Because, while Harry thought Malfoy didn't remember, there was nothing further from the truth. Malfoy had been dreaming, since he was young, about a different life, about three other boys that fueled in him protectiveness and love and happiness and pain. He had dreamed about a boy, Harold, his cousin, the boy with emerald eyes and raven hair, about James and Alec, twins, his friends, blonds and with crystal blueish eyes. He had dreamed about his death; the pain he had felt was still fresh in his mind. He had been asking himself multiple questions that, nowadays, were still answerless. Where were James and Alec? Did they pass away? Had they been reborn? Did Harry remember being Harold?

His steely grey eyes locked with the lifeless form of the thing that called itself his "Mother".

 _"_ _Why, indeed, dear dragon. Shall I explain? I suppose you are a bit confused."_

"That's an understatement."

Harry was starting to feel tired, and not being able to support his weight anymore he decided to sit down on the floor. His action was copied by the blond wizard beside him, surprising them both. Malfoy arched an eyebrow in silent confusion, making Harry look away. Their surroundings disappeared instantaneously, leaving nothing but a white space. Their emotions and feelings were in turmoil and neither Harry nor Draco understood what had made them sit down in front of a potential enemy. But in that moment nothing could be done, given that the being started a somber monologue.

 _"_ _I have existed since the beginning of times, walking undetected among every living creature and welcoming their souls into my Realm. I have been alone, time and time again. I have wandered the coasts, the mountains, the rivers, the oceans, completely alone. Without company. Life was something I couldn't touch without tainting it with decay and rot. It was unfair, that was what I thought. Why did I have to be alone? No one escaped me, until those brothers dared to defy my powers. They thought I would let them run away unpunished with such powerful gifts. Ha. Gullible, the three of them. The eldest I gave the wand, the second I gave the stone and the youngest I gave the cloak. The eldest lost his life by someone else's hands and was welcomed into my Realm while the second lost his by his own hands and he too was welcomed into my Realm. But the youngest I couldn't find. One day he walked side by side with an old woman, two men and their spouses and three children. The cloak he gave to the eldest man, and with a happy smile_ he _welcomed my Realm._

 _Years passed in a blur for me until one day I saw_ them _, the known Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of them interested me more. Salazar Slytherin. I saw him interact with two young children, his second cousins if I remember correctly. Harold and Draco Slytherin they were named._

 _Also, two more children were birthed from a widow mortal: James and Alec Sutton, sons of a friend of Slytherin's."_

When the dark being, Death, pronounced those names, Harry's magical core _purred_. It felt strange, like it was one moment silent and the next he could feel his magic pulsing through his veins and caressing lovingly his skin, wanting to reach outside his body for something -no, for someone.

 _"_ _At the beginning I thought nothing of them, but as time neared their second year I noticed the singularities those children showed that no other mortal had. Their aura was a minuscule shade darker. I understood immediately. Life, having watched me for so long and having noticed my loneliness, had gifted me with_ children. _My own little children who I could spoil. I orchestrated a whole new set of possibilities for the four of them, and after so much time I decided I would gift them with my essence. Thus, I chose from my powers those that could come useful to my children. The agonic pain Death can cause sometimes, the silent and painless cease of life, the mindless demeanour of someone who want to approach Death and the process the physical body of a mortal passes_ _to die. I gave them to my children._

 _But Life's children didn't like mine, so they schemed to end them. I was furious when Draco and Harold were so wildly executed. My rage was like liquid fire, as mortals commonly say. I thought the other two that I had yet would succumb to the evilness of humanity. But it was not to be their end. They were spared their death by the non-living humans. Oh, my happiness and joy to see them not meeting their end. The problem was that I had no idea how to reach their minds, how to wake their powers in the state they were in. I had to wait so many decades and centuries to come up with the solution. When you were reborn, my soulless existence was the happiest one, and I had been looking after you ever since. Many times you would have met your ends if not for me keeping an eye on both of you. While at it, I located my dear Alec and James. Now that I have the four of you, I deem it time to wake, my children."_

The wizards were speechless. Death was their Mother. They were sons of Death? Their minds snapped and entered in short-circuit. It was the most unbelievable thing either of them had ever heard. They had heard about the tale of the three brothers, sure, but no one had ever mentioned a tale about the children of Death. One thing was certain, the entity in front of them was not lying. It could be easily seen as if its-her words were filled with warm, scented truth. Their hearts screamed that with such conviction it was difficult to think otherwise.

"James and Alec are alive?"

The hope in Harry's voice pained Draco. Had he remembered earlier he would have been able to approach Harry. He felt like he was never going to be forgiven for his actions. For his egocentrism. Now he felt like the monumental idiot he was.

 _"_ _Oh, yes. More or less alive. They were turned by a vampire."_

"A vampire?"

 _"_ _This is not the time for explanations, my children. You have to wake up."_

Neither of them had any chance to say nor do otherwise. Just as fast Death had come she disappeared, and their surroundings came back to be the Room of Hidden Things set on fire. Again, no time was making the place move. It was still timeless. But their minds weren't the same.

Harry felt a shearing pain on his heart, like it was being thoroughly crushed and cut and shattered by a blade. His voice escaped his mouth as silent screams and agonic moans, and from the back of his head he could recall hearing Malfoy screaming in pure agony. His veins felt as if gasoil and not blood was what was running inside and, above all, he was aware of something he had never been aware of: auras. He could see his own aura, black and shining with green spots here and there. What was that? And then the pain was gone.

"Harold? You okay there?"

Malfoy…

"I'm fine, Draco. You okay?"

"No, my body feels like crap. My voice sounds weird and my hair is surely the worst hair ever."

At that, Harry laughed. Out loud. It was hilarious and he could not, for the life of him, stop laughing like some maniac. Yes, this was Malfoy, the insufferable brat that had made his school life miserable, or at least had tried to, and yes he was pompous and prince-like and overly arrogant. But he was Draco as well, he was his cousin, his brother, his love. The one he would die for.

"I bet I'm no Charming Prince either."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Silence surrounded them in an awkward situation. Harry was not sure what to think of this. He now knew he had been in love with Draco in their previous lives, but now things were completely different. Did they have to change? Did they have to live this life as a whole? Harry did not want to. Harry wanted to go back in time to stop the massacre and to be able to live peacefully again with James and Alec and Draco without any interruptions. He wanted to be happy for once.

"Harry…I, I'm sorry. For everything I've done in this life." Draco felt he had to say it, even if the other boy wouldn't believe him. His steps could be heard in the silent chamber and, in no time, he was in front of the Potter heir, extending his hand again, asking for forgiveness. Asking for one last chance to be with Harold.

"It's okay, Draco. I understand."

Saying this, Harry smiled awkwardly and took Draco's hand, letting the blond boy raise him and smile to him too. Yes, they would be okay.

 _"_ _I'm happy you two have recovered so fast. Now, dearies, it's time to end this stupid war. Don't you agree that this is tiring? I want to have some rest for once."_

Death was no more a skeletal figure. Instead, what presented in front of Draco and Harold was a young lady with the darkest eyes and the darkest hair they had ever seen or imagined. Her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way, and she was wearing a navy dress adjusted to her upper body and with a long skirt that reflected each and every constellation of the night sky. Her feet were bare and her hands were holding a dark and rotten scythe. Behind her, a skeletal form with craw-like wings was looking at them, its body engulfed till the waist in a foggy black mist.

With a click of her fingers, Death smiled sweetly to her children and disappeared letting the time run with few departing words.

 _"_ _I'll come back for you once everything has ended to take you to were you should be. To whom you should be with."_

* * *

Author's notes: Here you have the new chapter! It's summer hols guys! I'm free! Well, technically free, because I have to do a lot of things in order to enter the university BUT the thing is I am going to be more focused on uploading chapters ;) I hope you are happy now. If there is something you think you should tell me, please, by all means, do it. If you find any mistake tell me so I can fix it. And lots of kisses and hugs and everything sweet and see you on the next chapter (I hope it doesn't come up as late as this)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I don't know what to say here right now that you won't murder me for for the time it has taken to me to upload. It just occurs to me to say I wrote an Oneshot titled Carlisle's Sire. If you are interested, you can go and read it. Ah, yes! And I am looking for someone fluent in English who can help me with this story, at least. Someone was kind enough to tell me there was a mistake in the writing of the first chapter. The problem is I don't find the word! If that person reads this, please, tell me which paragraph the mistake is so I can fix it.

Warnings: Character deaths, spoilers, cannon twist. I could say it is Dumbledore bashing, provided that it is cannon at the end. (At least that is what I think).

* * *

Chapter 4

Death was not something that frightened him, Harry realised. The fear that had been there all his life had disappeared after regaining his memories. With nothing but Snape's tears on him, Harry closed the door of Dumbledore's office. He didn't want to be disturbed while looking at what Snape had wanted to show him. He owed him that much.

As soon as he walked in, the pensieve approached him. His steps didn't hesitate a second to take the stone of the magical artefact and let it float until it stood in the middle of the office, suspended on air, awaiting the memories. In the darkness of the room Harry could see the design of the metal basin. It had runes and strange symbols carved and precious stones fitted. It was filled with a silvery substance that appeared to be a cloud-like liquid/gas; the collected memories of people who had siphoned their recollections into it.

Without preamble, the dark-haired wizard dropped the tears inside the basin, letting them dance darkly inside. His hands moved on autopilot; he closed the vial and put it away inside his left pocket. Once he did it, he submerged inside the pensieve.

* * *

 _The sinking and falling sensation brought him to a green field. In front of him he could see two little girls facing each other, oblivious to his presence. But again, it was only comprehensible; he was nothing but a mere spectator here. Nothing he did or said would affect the memory. His green eyes locked with those of the same shade, and he gasped. It was her, his mother. Lily Evans, Lily Potter, his mother. The other girl had to be, then…_

 _"Freak! Come here! I will tell mommy. You're a freak!"_

 _Aunt Petunia was walking behind his mother, shouting in rage and jealousy at his mother's magic. They neared an old tree seated at the highest point of a hill; Harry was still surprised and completely caught by the image of his mother so he didn't see the hidden boy inside the tree until he walked out of his spot and stood in front of Lily, scaring Petunia at the same time and making her retreat and run away._

 _The boy, who was dressed in black clothes, was pale skinned and had black hair and black eyes, the latter of which were like onyx. Harry saw him take one of the herbs from the grass covered field and it flew to Lily's hand using its leaves as wings. That boy had to be Severus Snape. Harry became interested at that moment. Did his mother and his professor know each other before attending Hogwarts? He didn't know. Why nobody told him?_

 _Snape and Lily smiled to each other in complicity. Harry's chest burnt at seeing this; at seeing his mother smile._

 _"She is jealous. She is normal and you're special."_

 _"That's mean, Severus."_

 _And the leaves of the giant tree that covered the shore of the lake flew as if they were birds. Children's laughter could be heard in the background as the memory ended and Harry was tossed to a new one. This time, it was at Hogwarts, the moment of Lily's sorting. The Sorting Hat proclaimed as loud as it could the proud name of her House: Gryffindor. She stood from the chair and walked pass Severus to the lions' table. There, Harry had to remind himself to keep breathing. It was his father meeting his mother for the first time._

 _"Hi, I'm James."_

 _"Hi, I'm Lily."_

 _The memory swapped with the ominous words of Professor Snape's voice that Harry knew all too well._

 _"Just like your father…"_

 _More memories came forth, more words and more was revealed to Harry until everything he had thought was turned upside down. At last, the last memory made its appearance. The dreaded, cold and infuriating truth made its appearance._

 _"You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely." Far away, Harry could hear Snape's_ Avada Kedavra _meaning the end of Dumbledore's life._

 _"…when Harry Potter must be told something." Were Dumbledore's words. Harry couldn't hear clearly the beginning of the sentence but he could feel cold fear recoil in his gut. "But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."_

 _Snape stopped. And, as slow as he could muster, he turned around to look at Dumbledore over his shoulder with a wary expression. "Must be told what?"_

 _"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry and Lily Potter caught herself between them, the curse_ rebounded. _When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched on the only living thing he could find. Harry itself. Thus, the reason Harry can speak with snakes, thus the reason he can see into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him."_

 _"So, when the time comes, the boy must die?" Snape's voice betrayed his pain and his agony and, most of all, his disbelief and his dying hope, his hopelessness. It betrayed a hurricane of emotions that made Harry freeze._

 _"Yes. Yes." And Dumbledore's voice cracked as much as Snape's did. As much as Harry's soul did._

 _"You've kept him alive so he can die at the proper moment." He felt betrayed. "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter." He somehow felt like drowning in a never ending hole of agony and pain and sorrow. But he kept viewing, for the sake of knowing how it ended the conversation if not for his dubious sanity, because Snape's voice sounded like someone's who had lost something precious. Something they cared for._

 _"Don't tell me now that you've grow to care for the boy." Dumbledore inquired. Harry watched and listened. Snape was at a loss of words. Then he conjured a patronus. A_ doe _patronus. The doe run and jumped through the office before disappearing through a window. Harry couldn't comprehend the meaning. Why a doe? Then,_

 _"Lily."_

 _It hit him as strong as a ferocious bludger. Snape was Lily's friend, he cared too much for her. He_ loved _her. And she married James Potter, a_ stag _animagus._

 _"After all this time?"_

 _"Always."_

 _"So, when the time comes, the boy must die?"_

 _"Yes. Yes. He must die. And Voldemort himself must do it."_

* * *

Draco stood silent behind one the rock walls of the castle. The battle was developing in an increasing bloodshed the more he watched. His body trembled. He couldn't shake off the feeling of strangeness his throat was giving him, though. He could feel the warm and secure presence of his wand between his pale fingers; behind him the Death Eaters roared with filthy joy their victory over innocent and untrained students. Draco was repulsed with them just as much as with himself. How could he ever have thought that this was the right choice? Oh, yes, he didn't get that choice because he had been thrown by his excuse of a father who, by the way, was too much of a coward to stand up before a crazy megalomaniac.

"Protego!"

A shield was conjured before the first year that had been really close to a painful crucio. Draco was proud to see that his shield protected the scared child and stopped the lethal curse coming from a low-ranked Death Eater. He didn't even let him recognise him; the Malfoy heir had reduced his pathetic assailant to an unconscious form trapped by magical ropes before he could look his way. As soon as he was done with the principal threat Draco turned around and scowled at the younger student.

"What are you looking at? **_Get out of here!_** "

The moment the command left his mouth the Malfoy heir noticed a change in his magic. He could practically feel it dancing inside his throat, caressing his skin from the inside out and coating his voice with a melodious and threatening sound. And with it, the first year's eyes darkened for just a second, barely perceptible for anyone but Draco, and blinked once before running away.

"What the hell…? What has happened?"

 _"True, you didn't know that bit. Silly me, I was so caught up to tell you everything. My apologies, my Child."_

Time stopped again, Draco could see each and every dot of dust and magic in the air, suspended in time with no way to come back to movement till the dark entity deemed it necessary. His eyes connected with hers, his face one of pure confusion and fear.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to me?"

 _"I did nothing bad, that I promise you. I just awoke you. I will explain everything else when this battle is finished. Until it happens, please, stay out of any confrontation. Hide, my child. Or I will be very sorrowful if you suffer because of one of these humans."_

With that said, Death disappeared from Draco's sight and time recovered its movement. Spells and curses once again flew the air in search of their next victim, people with different ages and skills battled with fierce determination and some of them, like his aunt Bellatrix, with mad glee. Draco Malfoy run, then. His feet dragged him as far as he could from the conflict, looking for a place to hide, for somewhere to escape this madness until it ended. He fell multiple times to the floor due to explosions and corpses. It was nauseating. The pain was numb to him at that very moment, adrenaline and fear for his life ruling his whole being in forgetting how his face hurt, how his temple was bleeding slightly.

He passed lots of old classrooms, fellow students and some another professor without preamble. He did nothing more than protect himself from everything that neared his body, it didn't matter if it was foe or ally. He needed to run away.

* * *

Harry was completely speechless. His mind was completely frozen in the memories of the Slytherin Head of House. Dumbledore had been lying to his face all these years since he received his Hogwarts letter and he didn't notice. He didn't see the hints. He still couldn't discern which ones were proof of this betrayal he felt the headmaster had orchestrated. It was unbelievable.

His feet were so disconnected from his turbulent mind that carried him clumsily until he tripped and fell to the ground, gluing his bottom to it. His eyes were losing sight due to the tears he wanted to let loose. It just wasn't fair. His chest was heavy. His mind was rolling with lots of different thoughts. He was supposed to end this and live a normal life. He was supposed to be with Draco once everything ended. He was supposed to see James and Alec again. He was supposed to introduce them to his friends and live happily ever after. Everything, he was supposed to. It was not going to happen. Everything that had been revealed to him these past months was nothing but a cruel joke to make him hopeful just to crush him now.

"Mr Potter, why are you on the floor of the Headmaster Office?"

Harry raised his sight to the old form of the Sorting Hat, whose words brought him out of his misery. Harry was, instead, wrapped around a new set of questions.

"You wanted to place me in Slytherin. May I know why?"

"I thought it would lead you to greatness. But I can see your eyes, Mr Potter, and I can see that this is not the answer you are looking for. I remember you, or well, I remember the young Harold Slytherin, and I thought it would be a way of protecting you and a way of reuniting you with the young Draco Slytherin. Sure, you two were not the ones I remember at the time, but it was in your best interest that I offered to put you there. Even if you ended in Gryffindor, you weren't left unprotected."

"Then why do I have to d-d-die?"

Harry frowned the moment he registered his stuttering voice. He did not want to show weakness. He did not want to show defeat. He was hurting all over his soul but he would not refrain from doing what it was he had to do. And if it was dying, die he would. He just… just… he would miss Ron and Hermione and Draco and James and Alec… because he wouldn't come back again. He was sure it was not possible even from someone like him, the son of Death.

Silence met his question. Harry's eyes looked at the Sorting Hat with no emotion inside his green orbs before standing up as if on autopilot. He swallowed audibly and exited the Headmaster Office. Before he closed the door and started to walk down the staircase The Chosen One heard the murmuring sounds of the portraits. He swallowed one more time.

* * *

Harry could feel his veins pulsing with terrible agony, the nervousness swallowing hi whole as he perceived his surroundings as if he had been trapped in a water bubble. His lungs didn't work as well as he would have liked when he came face to face with Ron and Hermione.

"Where've you been?" Hermione's voice sounded dragged, like she was hoping she was wrong in assuming where Harry was going to go.

"Before he goes too far, I'm going down now."

"Are you mad? No, you can't give yourself up to him."

Silence. He could only meet those words with silence. What else could he say? He was a damned horcrux! His lungs constricted again, making him shudder and gasp hopelessly before stopping walking down the stairs. His shoulders slumped gracelessly as Hermione as the question he didn't want to be asked. He didn't want to tell his friends he had a part of Voldemort's soul inside of him since he was a one-year-old. He also hadn't wanted them to accompany him in this crazy hunt but what did it matter anymore? He knew they were his family in all but blood, they were his friends, his siblings, his confidants… they deserved to know even if it was painful.

"There's a reason I can hear them. The horcruxes. I think I've known for a while." Come on, Harry, continue speaking before you break down completely. "I think you have, too."

Hermione repressed a sob, her beautiful face contorting with sorrow. "I'll go with you." But Harry interrupted her before she could dare to say something else.

"No, kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him."

And that was all. Hermione jumped to hug him as strongly and fiercely as she was capable of, her sobs plaguing his ears with mad sorrow. Harry's eyes connected to the blue irises of Ron's, defeated both looks. They were accepting and pained to be aware to the reality but they couldn't dream of anything else that could save them this pain. It was just a moment that existed a million emotions and then Harry stopped hugging Hermione and marched to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to come face to face with Death. He blinked the drowsiness off before contemplating what was the situation at hand. Didn't he die? Voldemort had killed him for the last time in the Forbidden Forest just a few seconds' prior. Or had he? He blinked again and was confused too see he was in a standing position in the middle of the forest.

 _"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"_

"I… I don't understand. Am I dead?"

 _"Oh dear, I thought I was perfectly clear when I said you were one of my sons?"_

Death's words were received with green eyes staring like an owl's. She sighed patiently.

 _"No, you aren't dead as you think. You are just sleeping. More accurately, you are pretending to be dead."_

"Am I?"

Harry watched one of her hands raise to point to somewhere behind him, creating a sophisticated movement on her constellations' dress, so he turned and widened his eyes almost comically at the scene played before him. There, in front of them, was Hagrid, along with Voldemort and his minions, walking away with his, Harry's, body held in his giant arms. The sight was so ominous that Harry felt as if his air reserves were suddenly empty. He closed his eyes and concentrated in breathing slowly, letting the air in and out in intervals of 4 seconds.

 _"I think that you have done something really brave, Harold. I know it must have been absolutely terrifying to let that man curse the life out of you, even if that is impossible."_ Death materialised in front of him in a swirl of ashes, her hands caressing his cheeks motherly. Her dark eyes showed a myriad of emotions that made Harry feel so loved and nurtured that his chest ached with the hope of that being true. And it was. He could see her honesty like it was his own. She smiled comfortingly, embracing him in a powerful hug.

 _"I know you don't think it's totally true but you don't deserve what have been done to you, Harold."_ Death took his hands in hers and smiled at him. _"Come on, let's stop that stupid wizard, eh? I'll show you how to control your new gift."_

"My new gift?"

The only clue he could decipher from her was the happy look she gave him alongside with the most sadistic smile he could have ever been on a woman's lips. With exaggerated movements she extended her arm in the general direction of the death eaters.

 _"Let's go try it, shall we?"_

Harry nodded with a bit of uneasiness, not sure he wanted to know what his new gift made him capable of. One thing he noticed was how fast he was walking, surpassing easily the multiple lines of Death Eaters as if they were mere curtains of air. He could feel their dust covered robes but it wasn't a reciprocated feeling, they couldn't feel him walking, or more accurately, floating through them. It was as Voldemort and Hagrid entered Hogwarts' grounds that Harry was sucked into his body again, hearing Death giggling madly as she probably was anticipating what was going to happen. Harry supressed a smile himself at what was going to happen: Voldemort was going to die. The despair that had wrapped itself sorrowfully at him before he "died" was no longer there. Instead, he was joyful. He was ready to end this and to win this war. Inside of him he could feel a new kind of energy that merged with his magic, warm and powerful and it made him confident. Concentrating on it, Harry extended his conscience to reach the core of his magic, which was now coloured in a greenish tone. Furthermore, it appeared to have minuscule tendrils of green lightning dancing around it.

 _"A gift given to each children Death has. Three gifts for three children. Magic as ominous as Death shall be presented to those of Death's lineage; the agonic pain Death can cause sometimes, the silent and painless cease of life, the mindless demeanour of someone who want to approach Death and the process the physical body of a mortal passes to die."_

The agonic pain Death can cause sometimes. The silent and painless cease of life. The mindless demeanour of someone who want to approach Death. The process the physical body of a mortal passes to die. Crucio. Avada Kedavra. Imperio. Nesentire. Red. Green. Yellow. Black.

Harry tightened his control over his core and let it consume his being. Let himself get familiarised with his gift. It was kind of ironic that his gift was the one he had survived twice from the feared Dark Lord Voldemort. The warm and beloved feeling of belonging washed over his soul soothingly, calming him and relaxing his tenseness. The charged air filled with magic could be as easily felt as his own core, and if Harry concentred more he could feel the yellowish magic of Draco. Imperio then. With care and weariness Harry extended his core's tendrils in search of Draco's own. His soul sang gleefully once their magic wrapped around each other, creating a new connection between the two of them. Their minds opened to each other so easily it felt as if their minds had just expanded their abstract space.

 _Draco? Do you hear me?_

Harry's thoughts were transformed into a mental mean of communication inside of the thick channel created by the web of luminous tendrils of magic. There were some seconds of immense silence during which Harry felt quite a bit self-conscious, thinking that he had done something ridiculous in talking like that.

 _Yes. Yes, I hear you._ Draco's voice sounded calm and serene inside Harry's mind. _Does this have something to do with what Death have just said?_

 _Did you hear that too?_

 _Of course, I heard it. It was like she was talking to me through my thoughts. Just as you are doing just now._

 _You don't seem as shocked as I thought you were going to be._

 _I'll take that as a compliment._

 _I need your help._

 _Whatever for?_

 _I need you to push Neville into killing Nagini with Gryffindor sword._

 _Why?_

 _It's complicated to explain. I'll tell you later but for now just know that she is the last mean of survival Voldemort has. She need to be killed for him to be ended. Please Draco, hurry up._

 _…Allright._

Harry waited five seconds before hearing the metallic sound of the sword being put out. He could just imagine Neville's stance, rigid and serious and tense and ready for strike. He retreated his magic and concealed it within his core, opened his eyes and jumped out of Hagrid's arms, provoking the eruption of noise and screams from every witch and wizard present. His eyes crossed Voldemort's a second before a particular scream and the sound of metal cutting air and scales froze the Dark Lord's wand arm. Nagini had been ended. Harry didn't let Voldemort recover from this assault. He let out his magic and shot decisively a bright lightning of green energy to Voldemort's chest. The curse hit him in the centre, hurling his body to the ground, cold and lifeless.

* * *

Author's note: I uploaded an image (which I don't own) that I made from different images that I picked from Google Images. And I edited it a bit with PicMonkey. It's my mental idea of Death's appearance. Also, in the next chapter we'll get to see James and Alec! And I think I will change the fanfic's cover because I don't think James should look so mature, given that he is basically 14 years old. I accept any ideas you may have. Because of that, please, I'd like to know how do you imagine James? Does he resemble any famous actor/singer you know? See you on next chapter!


End file.
